blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Need for Blazing Speed/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Scott Pleydell-Pearce Directors Shawn Gulley Miguel Martinez-Joffre Art Director Ken Henderson Line Producer Nisa Contreras Production Manager Rashi DeStefano Supervising Producers Asaph Fipke Ken Faier Kirsten Newlands Producers Jennifer Lynne Anderson Sarah Wall Production Manager Ryan Pears Associate Producers Erika Bud Victoria Fox Robbie Hetzron Production Coordinators Philip Hayes Stephanie Johnson Queenie Law Jody Morrison Robert Tatgenhorst Executive Assistant Paulina Orozco Production Assistant Hannah Ferenc Written By Clark Stubbs Head Writer Jeff Borkin Story Editor Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Veronica Pickett Research Director Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Research Supervisor Katherine Papazian Research Coordinator Caroline Aldas Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D. Benjamin Gallant Kristin M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Curriculum and Development Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Curriculum and Development Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Curriculum and Development Assistant Leah Hainline Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Caleel Harris Dee Bradley Baker Jeff Bennett Molly Jackson Alexander Polinsky Reed L. Shannon Tommy Leonard Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting Director Shannon Reed Casting Coordinator Lyberti Nelson Casting Assistant Molly Miller Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer Matt Corey Assistant Recording Engineer Manny Grijalva Dialogue Editor Robbie Hetzron Music Propulsion & It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith It's Blaze Performed by Scott Krippayne Blazing Amazing Written and Produced by Crag McConnell and Justin Forsley Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, and Grady Shawver for Noiselab Music & Randall Crissman Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Manager Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation Robert Bandel Stefan Bekolay Lindsay Booth Jeff Borkin Morgan Boyd Jennifer Cast Roberto Celles Yufei Chen Rafeal Decloedt Francine Delgado Monsi Del Rosario Mike Foran Miguel Gamez Manuel Gomez Jiyeon Han Kolin Hansen Ken Henderson Koji Itoh Karlin Leshchyshn Keath King Trinity Liu Blake Maier Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez-Joffre Jeremie Melanson Ian Moir Lauren Muir Daniel Neal Chris Patrick Matthew Perreault Ezra Petruik Scott Pleydell-Pearce Reeman Presto Casey Sanborn Portia Sung Tosh Suo Jany Tran We are Royale LLC Dane Whang Brian Wong Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Jennifer Batinich Maurice Fontenot Keith Conroy Kevin Kobasic Storyboard Revisionists Rebekie Bennington Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Jon Roscetti Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Lead Character Designer Casey Sanborn Senior Designers Francine Delgado Ian Moir Daniel Neal Designers Jiyeon Han Lucca Mederios Title Card Design Mike Foran Modeling Supervisors Jason Julich Mark Nickell Lead Environment Modeler Christopher Corvelli Lead Modeler Chris Patrick Senior Modelers Yufei Chen Ingrid Clemeno Joe Deng Robert Ghobril Modelers Christal Shea Aguirre Morgan Boyd Koji Itoh Blake Maier Jin Man Kim Brooke Schlaphoff Andy Wong Rigging Supervisor Matthew Park Riggers Alan Bolivar Christopher French Si Tao Li Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea CG Supervisor Conrad Chow Show Technical Director Andrew Herd Layout Supervisor Wayne Gunn Layout Artists Tida Kangwankiattichai Palmar Palmarsson Allan Phan Gabriela Sanchez Cyndil Tanner Lead Animators Stefan Bekolay Lee Greenwood Enrique Perez Senior Animators Adrian Butler Miguel Gamez Sarah Koehler Gavin MacLean Belen Marmaneu Portia Sung Animators Hayley Banks Lindsay Booth David Chen Lina Chow Duchane Correa Wei Dai Gerome Gan Manuel Gomez Deidre Hebig I-Ling Hsu Matthieu Langlois Dan Mao Jason Nguyen Jesse Nylund Reeman Presto Jordan Ruchotzke David Ruiz Mariel Sayuno Chirag Tanna Rene Vargas VFX Supervisors Madhavarao Bheesetti Gary Hughes VFX Artists Ivy Che-Ting Monsi Del Rosario Vincent Hsu Usama Siddiqui Lighting Supervisor Rafeal Decloedt Senior Lighter Kolin Hansen Lighters Jin Bae Roberto Celles Chan Deng Omar Espinosa Heloise Papillon Juan Miranda Quirola Katrina Stanco Dane Whang Brian Wong Post Production Coordinator Greg Fitzpatrick Editors Adam Kube Kiran Sangherra Patrick Thornton Online Editor Tom Harris IT Manager Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Thomas Belle Anthony De La Rosa Dick Gao Kevin Kwok Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Derek Wong Render Wrangler Christian Overacker Operations Manager Katie Findlay Facilty Coordinator Joseph Guasparini Pipeline Producer Jessica Beisler Pipeline Supervisor Asi Sudai Pipeline Joshua Bretag William Diack Geoff Harvey Jonathan Loubert Kent Martin Scott Wilson Production Assistants Keeko Goodman Gabriel Mesquita Olivia Quinn Gareth Sharples Supervising Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editors Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija Dialogue/Foley Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija VP Creative Animated Production Logan McPherson Production Legal Elyot Waller Controller Janice Taylor Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Sherry Dunn Marjorie Familiar Si Mei He Pratik Tiki Patel Director, Production and Development Jonathan Foss Technical Operations Ayla Kaluski Tom Smith Special Thanks Jason Caparaz Tina Chow Jen Dodge Cathy Galeota Chuck Johnson Elly Kramer Lee Ann Larson Marcy Pritchard Blair Simmons Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Sarah Landy With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo 2018.png © 2018 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Need for Blazing Speed episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 3 credits